1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to beverage closures, more specifically, the present invention relates to injection moldable beverage closures.
2. Background of the Invention
Beverage containers are of ever-increasing economic importance. In designing new beverage closures, various performance characteristics must be taken into consideration including ease of use, ability to pour, venting characteristics, moldability, as well as the ease of opening, closing and resealing. In addition to these performance characteristics, creating a closure which can easily provide evidence of tampering is also important. All of these performance characteristics must be adequately considered while maintaining a closure which can be easily produced and manufactured at minimum costs. It is an object of the present invention to effectively balance all of these considerations to provide an injection moldable dispensing beverage closure.